Asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) communication systems are widely used for network communications. In general, ATM communication protocols involve stacks having several layers including a physical layer as the lowest layer. The ATM physical layer typically involves the movement of cells between source and target physical layer devices. The cells are often moved across a bus in smaller parallel sets of data. When the data reaches the target device, the cell is reconstructed and then sent up the stack to its final destination. One example of an ATM physical layer protocol is the Utopia 2 protocol. In implementing a physical layer bus, one problem that arises is cell delineation and the transfer of cells across the physical bus.